


Personal Call

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-06
Updated: 2003-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes a personal call during a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Call

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. *_g_* Thank you to Celli for the thorough beta. Don't know what I'd do without you! *_hugs_*

Lex was in a board meeting when the phone rang. Not just any phone, though, _the_ phone. With an apologetic glance around the room, he pulled the cellphone out of his jacket pocket.

"Lex."

"I need you." The huskiness of the voice on the other end shot straight to his groin. _God_.

"Hold on a moment," he said into the phone. Without hanging up, he dropped the phone back into his pocket. Standing up, he discreetly straightened his jacket, hiding his very recent but unmistakable erection. "Excuse me, but I need to take care of a situation that just came up. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Murmurs of assent reached his ears, but he wasn't listening as he headed for the door. As soon as it closed, he grabbed the phone again, "Where are you, Clark?"

"In my dorm room. With the door locked, lying on my bed...naked."

_Oh_. _Jesus_. _Fuck_. Lex suddenly changed course, deciding to head for the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. Ignoring the concerned expressions of his various employees, he jerked the stairway door open and started up, two steps at a time. He looked around, hoping he was alone. "Tell me more, Clark." In a semi-public area, caution was probably best.

"The lights are out, except for a few candles, and I have some music onon. Lex, my skin feels so hot. I want you to touch it."

_Dear God_. _Well, I asked for that_. He reached the next floor and paused to collect himself before opening the door. "Hold that thought just a moment, Clark. And don't move." He slid the phone into his pocket again and entered the hallway outside his office.

Taking a deep breath, he walked through the door of his outer office. "Carolin," he tossed over his shoulder at his assistant, "I have an important phone call to take care of. I don't want to be disturbed until further notice." He didn't wait for a reply, so he missed the speculative glance even as Carolin agreed to guard him from interruption.

Lex locked the door behind him and grabbed the phone, shimmying out of his jacket. He dropped the jacket carelessly to the floor and raised the phone to his ear. "Clark? We're all alone now," he almost purred into the cellphone. He heard a small groan and the unmistakable sound of movement on the other end of the phone. He glanced around the room. _Sofa_? _No_... He grinned and settled into his comfortable leather office chair. Swiveling away from the desk, he leaned back and gazed out the window. He rested the arm holding the phone on his desk and leaned into the phone. His other hand smoothed his pants leg in anticipation.

"Where are you now, Lex?" More restless movement on the other end of the phone.

"I'm in my office, sitting in my chair." He was trying not to jump ahead, but he couldn't help imagining Clark, lying on his bed...stroking his own skin...he groaned and slid a little further down in his chair, opening his legs a little wider.

"That's good. Lex? Unbutton your shirt for me."

This demanding side of Clark was relatively new, but Lex was not about to complain, so he complied. "OK, Clark. I'm unbuttoning my shirt." The top button, then the next...it was a bit of a struggle with only one hand free, but he managed. "Do you want me to touch myself, Clark?"

"Yeah. But don't take your shirt off. Just unbutton it. Tell me what you're doing."

"Are we exploring some kink related to my office or my business suits here, Clark?" He couldn't help himself. As turned on as he was, he was amused.

"Tease me later, Lex. I want you _now_." Clark almost growled that last part.

Giving in happily, Lex continued unbuttoning his shirt. "I think I can oblige you. I'm unbuttoning the last button. Running my hand inside...across my stomach, up..."

"Yeah, Lex. Keep going. Pinch your nipple for me."

With a quiet groan, Lex obeyed. He was picturing Clark doing the same thing. Lying on his back, spread across the bed, caressing those miles of golden skin with his own hand..."What are you doing now, Clark?" He couldn't stand waiting anymore, he had to ask.

"I'm already hard for you, Lex. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to hear your voice. Your voice makes me so hot, I have to touch myself."

That image went straight to Lex's cock. _I didn't think I could get any harder_. He shifted in his chair again, closing his eyes and moving his hand to the other nipple. "I'm pinching my other nipple, Clark. What do you want me to do now?" The breathing on the other end of the line got a little heavier.

"Unbutton and unzip your pants. Slowly. Talk to me while you do it."

"I'm sliding my hand down my chest, across my stomach to my pants. Unbuckling my belt...unbuttoning my pants...unzipping..." He groaned. "Fuck, Clark. I'm so hard for you."

"Mmm. That's good, Lex. Are your eyes closed?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I want you to imagine it's me there, pulling your beautiful, hard cock out of your pants."

With his eyes closed and hearing Clark's voice over the phone, Lex had little trouble imagining that. He reached into his boxers, pulling the hard length free of his confining clothing. His breath sped up at the direct contact. "I feel you, Clark. Your hand feels so good. Can I touch you?"

"Yeah," Clark breathed into the phone. "You're so hard, Lex. I'm jacking you slowly, making you wait...squeezing just a bit, just the way you like it."

Lex followed along, opening his legs wider and beginning to pant. He kept stroking, up and down. "Clark. God. Are you ready for me? You're so beautiful. I love your smooth skin. Your gorgeous cock, so hard and already wet."

Clark's husky voice, panting in rhythm with his own, came through the phone, "I am, Lex. I'm so hard and I'm moving my hand faster now. Rubbing my thumb over the head of your cock. Oh. God, Lex. Keep doing that. Yeah."

Picturing Clark sweating and writhing on his bed, Lex stroked faster, arching his back and thrusting his hips forward. A few more hard strokes and he was coming, with a line of sweat dripping down the center of his chest and his head thrown back. "Oh. Fuck. _Clark_."

"Did you come for me, Lex? Because I'm about to- Oh yeah, yeah. Fuck. Lex. God."

The image of Clark in his head made Lex's cock twitch, but all Lex could do was chuckle weakly. He tried to speak, but nothing was emerging yet from his orgasm-induced high. After a moment, he tried again. "Clark? That was...an imaginative way to get me out of a meeting."

Clark laughed breathily. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Another chuckle. "It did. Want me to drop by later?"

"As soon as you're done there. I'll be waiting." Click.

Lex clicked the phone off, laughing. He ran a hand over his head while he assessed his current condition. _I really don't think I'm going to make it back to that board meeting_. Cleaning himself up as much as he could--and as quickly as he could--he headed for the door. As he passed Carolin's desk he said, "Let the board know that I have an emergency I have to take care of. We'll have to postpone the rest of the meeting. And I'll be out for the rest of the afternoon." Without so much as pausing for an answer, he stepped into the elevator.

He turned around and, as the door was closing, caught a glimpse of Carolin's amused--and knowing--smile. He grinned back and pushed the button for the garage.

(end)


End file.
